Currently, if a user wants to take a taxi, he/she may hail a taxi online by using a car-hailing application to deliver a car-hailing order to a driver terminal via a car-hailing service platform. For the present, while a user can acquire information about the car number and the contact information of the driver who accepts the order, he/she cannot know in real-time the circumstances around or inside the car, for example, whether the roads around the car are congested, what buildings there are around the car, whether there are other passengers in the car (i.e., whether the previous order is completed), etc.